


Mistletoe

by Emily_the_Almighty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Christmas, Don't Kill Me, Like, M/M, Multi, OT6, This was a present for my friend, and has a major plot hole, it's based on said plot hole, it's kinda stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_the_Almighty/pseuds/Emily_the_Almighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin discovers mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> ((Pretend that Geoff never celebrated Christmas with Gav -- always went to family and yeah )) ((and Gav has no clue what the fuck Christmas is)) ((yay for plot holes))

Weak sunlight filtered through the blinds and he groaned, rolling over. The space where Ray normally was was empty, and he pouted. The whole bed ended up being empty.

Gavin pulled himself from the bed sluggishly, and checked his phone.

12:07 p.m.

"Bloody hell!" He exclaimed at the time, changing into some day clothes and heading downstairs. The scene he saw was pretty weird, even for his boyfriends.

Ryan and Ray were assembling a fake pine tree in the living room, throwing branches at each other and laughing.

Geoff had a beer in one hand, and a string of twine in the other. Was that popcorn he was putting on there?

Through the living room window, he spotted Michael's legs on a ladder. Who knows what the hell he was up to.

And Jack was in the kitchen, and sweet sugary smells were wafting in the rest of the house.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Gavin asked, extremely confused. The men inside looked over to him. 

"We're decorating for Christmas? What does it look like?" Ray piped up, going to meet the Brit at the staircase.

"What's Christmas?" He felt dumb asking this, even more than usual, and the looks on his boyfriends' faces didn't help. "Am I, urm, supposed to know? It's an American thing I'm assuming." He babbled, nervous.

Ray wrapped an arm around Gavin's shoulders, tugging him into the living room. "Christmas is time you spend with family, decorating trees with ornaments and hanging up lights, and eating a shit ton of sweets. Oh, and presents. You give presents too." Ray explained, gesturing around the house.

Gavin soaked in the information, tilting his head in confusion.

"Why in the hell would you decorate a tree? That's minging weird." He mumbled, only to get smacked in the back of the head by Geoff.

Michael chose that moment to pop inside. "Those fucking lights I swear. They're more of a hassle to hang up every year." He grumbled. "Woah, is this an intervention?" He looked on in confusion.

"We're explaining Christmas to our foreigner!" Ryan grinned.

"Huh. Fun. Explained mistletoe yet?" Michael questioned.

"Mistletoe?" Gavin sounded out the word slowly.

Jack left the room, and came back quickly, the plant in question. He kneeled down in front of Gavin, and held it over their heads. "Tradition says if you get caught under it with someone, you're supposed to kiss." He punctuated the explanation with a chaste kiss.

"So wait, as long as I have this thing, you guys HAVE to kiss me? I'm okay with this Christmas thing." He smirked, snatching it out of Jack's hands to hold it over Geoff's head. He brought the mustached man into a passionate kiss.

The others looked on fondly.

They may or may not have created a monster.


End file.
